1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-section assembled film packing applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional film packing applicator comprises a base body 1 and a rod 2. The rod 2 is screwed to the base body 1. The rod 2 is moved axially with respect to the base body 1 for coupling with various films in different sizes. When the film runs out, it is necessary to dismount the rod 2 from the base body 1. This wastes time, and it is not easy and convenient to assemble or disassemble the conventional film packing applicator. If the width of the film is too small, the rod 2 is unable to match up well. Thus, the operation is not smooth. In addition, the rod 2 doesn't provide an outward push force. It is required to add a film reel to prop the film, which increases the cost of manufacture and the amount of trash. Therefore, the conventional film packing applicator needs to be improved.